Otsego, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 13571 |population_density_km2 = 177.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 459.1 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 268 |elevation_ft = 879 |latd = 45 |latm = 16 |lats = 18 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 35 |longs = 56 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 55301, 55362 ,55330 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-49138 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0649039 |website = www.ci.otsego.mn.us |footnotes = }} Otsego is a city in Wright County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 13,571 at the 2010 census. Minnesota State Highway 101 serves as one of the main routes in the city. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of ; is land and is water. Otsego is located at the confluence of the Mississippi and Crow Rivers. Nearby places include Albertville, St. Michael, Rogers, Elk River, Dayton, and Monticello. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 13,571 people, 4,736 households, and 3,560 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,022 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.2% White, 1.8% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.8% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.8% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.4% of the population. There were 4,736 households of which 44.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.9% were married couples living together, 7.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 24.8% were non-families. 17.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.29. The median age in the city was 31.8 years. 30.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 35.3% were from 25 to 44; 21.5% were from 45 to 64; and 5.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.7% male and 49.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 6,389 people, 2,062 households, and 1,674 families residing in the city. The population density was 217.5 people per square mile (84.0/km²). There were 2,120 housing units at an average density of 72.2 per square mile (27.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.26% White, 0.25% African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.72% Asian, 0.56% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.27% of the population. 41.0% were of German, 16.1% Norwegian, 7.0% Swedish, 6.9% Irish and 6.1% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 2,062 households out of which 46.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 71.0% were married couples living together, 5.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.8% were non-families. 12.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.10 and the average family size was 3.41. In the city the population was spread out with 32.5% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 34.2% from 25 to 44, 21.4% from 45 to 64, and 4.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 108.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 109.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $57,422, and the median income for a family was $59,319. Males had a median income of $39,568 versus $28,273 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,209. About 3.1% of families and 3.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.4% of those under age 18 and 13.8% of those age 65 or over. References External links * City Website Category:Cities in Wright County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Minnesota settlements on the Mississippi River